luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of the Ice Princess
The Tale of the Ice Princess is a story written by Yutaka Kobayakawa. It was written, bound, and presented to her sister, Yui Narumi for her birthday. The story itself is presented during Lucky Star Manga volume 4, episode 118: The flower that Melted the Snow. In this chapter the story itself takes up half of the four-page chapter; the other half of the episode is used to show how Yutaka asks Hiyori for her help to bind the booklet she had written the story in, and how she presents the book to Yui. Plot Yutaka's story involves a princess who was kind and gentle, however, she is sickly and falls prey to illnesses and disease. It goes on to describe how, through her bouts of illness, everyone around her would only pity her and treat her kindly. The story goes on to decribe how, one day, she contracted a disease that slowly began turning her body to ice. Even as the condition continued to progress, the people only treated her with more kindness, but no one would invite her into her circle of friends. Feeling outcasted she only lost confidence in herself and allowed the disease to progress, even as the people continued to treat her kindly. Eventually the ice finds its way to her heart which caused the princess to begin complaining and act selfish; causing the people, who had once pitied her, to start to avoid her completely leaving the princess all alone. It goes on to tell that there was an exception to this, a prince "...from the next kingdom over...", who came to her room each day, who had been friends with her since they were born. One day the princess asks the young prince why he bothers to visit her each day, citing that she is "...so selfish and such a bad girl..." The prince replies that he doesn't come out of pity, that he comes because he likes to see her, because he likes being with her, and because he loves her. The princess was then cured by the warmth of the smile on the young prince and by her own smile caused by the knowledge that she had made a true friend. As she learned to smile like the young prince, she began to make many more friends. The story ends by telling us that they all lived happily ever after. Trivia *This story can be seen drawing many similarities between Yutaka's relationship with the world and her friend Minami; with Yutaka being the princess, and Minami being the prince. In fact, when Yutaka asks Hiyori about binding the book, one of Hiyori's comments about the book is: "So... Tell me! I don't suppose you modeled the characters in this story after yourself and Iwasaki-san, did you?" Yutaka, of course, denies this, albeit with a feverish blush on her face. *However, it is revealed in the end that the prince in the story probably refers to Yutaka's sister Yui. Both Yui and Yutaka have an inter-monologue supporting this, with most telling being Yutaka's: "Thank you, Onee-chan! (Big Sister)'' For making me who I am."'' Furthermore, the princess in the story had red-pink hair and green eyes similar to Yutaka herself, while the prince had dark green hair and in a hairstyle resembling Yui's *It is also revealed that Yutaka may or may not have a hobby of writing. She herself saying that "I don't know if I'd call it a hobby... It's sort of... Well, it is and it isn't..." after Hiyori comments that she didn't know that Yutaka wrote for a hobby. Category:Lucky Star Manga